En souvenir du bon vieux temps
by Alicy-sunberg
Summary: Un certain mage féreldien qui est un certain Garde des Ombres se retrouve dans une miteuse auberge après avoir fui une certaine ville des Marches Libres en proie au chaos dû à une certaine explosion. C'est alors qu'il retrouve une certaine mage qu'on appelle Héroïne de Férelden, avec son mari d'Elfe assassin. One-shot. Boissons et philosophie de comptoir.


Par la sainte culotte d'Andrasté.

Pourquoi sa pinte finissait-elle toujours aussi vide ?

Peut-être devrait-il arrêter pour ce soir et aller dormir... Après tout, si il continuait à boire de la sorte, il n'allait pas pouvoir se lever le lendemain matin... "Se lever"... Elle était bien bonne, celle-là. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne dormait plus vraiment, qu'il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de se lever, puisqu'il était debout de toute manière...

Et puis cette bière infâme dans cette auberge miteuse au fin fond des Marches Libres n'aidait en rien sa situation...

N'aidait en rien à oublier leurs regards dévastés, à oublier les gémissements et les corps gisants dans les rues sablonneuses de Kirkwall... Et la voix de Marian qui tremblait encore dans son esprit alors que ses yeux fixait la Chantrie avec horreur :

"Anders... Anders, pourquoi...?"

Puis descendant vers lui, passant à l'incompréhension, l'incrédulité, ses mains se levant comme si elle essayait de s'agripper à une autre réalité que celle où elle se trouvait. Et enfin le chagrin, le désespoir, la rage, l'impuissance ravagèrent son beau visage... Il avait pu reconnaître ces émotions en elle car il les avaient ressenties pendant des années. Mais pour d'autres raisons...

"Qu'avez-vous fait, Anders ?!!"

Il se redressa d'un coup. Ses sens se mirent en alerte, alors qu'il reconnaissait la Corruption qui s'agitait en lui. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose... Sauf que la sensation était un peu différente de celle de d'habitude...

"Engeance ? se demanda-t-il à voix haute, soudain pris d'inquiétude.

\- Pas vraiment, non."

Cette voix...!

Anders leva des yeux incrédules vers la personne qui venait de s'assoir à sa table. Il trouva des yeux verts pétillants, malgré les cernes de fatigue juste en-dessous, des cheveux blonds zébrés de quelques mèches blanches alors qu'elle était encore jeune, un nez en trompette, des tâches de rousseurs à n'en plus finir et des sourcils broussailleux. Et un sourire amusé flottant sur les lèvres de son visage ovale.

Anders bondit de sa chaise :

"Mais comment..."

Deux mains fermes vinrent retenir son mouvement sur ses épaules et le rassoir sur son siège avec une force tellement surprenante qu'il ne put rien faire. Il leva les yeux au-dessus de lui et reconnut l'Elfe antivan qu'il avait rencontré il y avait des années de cela.

Les souvenirs vinrent le frapper alors qu'ils appartenaient déjà à son "ancienne vie".

"Allons allons, mon bon ami déserteur, rigola-t-il en lui tapotant l'épaule. Vous n'allez pas partir alors que nous venons à peine d'arriver !

\- Mi amor, assied-toi, tu le rends nerveux ! fit Indra Surana, Héroïne de Férelden, à son amant avec un tendre sourire.

\- Comme tu voudras, cariña."

Zévran Aranai, compagnon du Commandeur-Garde des Garde des Ombres de Férelden, saisit une chaise derrière lui pour s'y installer juste à côté du mage, le tout avec un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres. La situation semblait beaucoup l'amuser. Comme bon nombre de choses, en vérité.

Et c'était loin d'être le cas d'Anders. Anders était dans un état de panique totale. Comment pouvait-il être encore plus enfoncé dans la fange que maintenant, ça il l'ignorait. À dire vrai, il ne savait pas comment traiter la situation. Vengeance lui hurlait de saisir son bâton et de réduire ce bâtiment en un tas de cendres avec les deux visiteurs dedans. Mais il s'en sentait incapable.

Sans doute à cause du fait qu'en dehors de Marian Hawke, Indra Surana était l'un des seuls individus qu'il pouvait considérer comme une véritable alliée. Et même si Hawke l'avait laissé partir, il ne savait pas si elle voudrait l'appeler encore de la sorte.

Il était en pleine réflexion lorsque la main fraîche et douce de celle qu'il appelait autrefois son amie se posa sur la sienne.

"Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, Anders, lui sourit-elle, se voulant rassurante. Détendez-vous. Nous sommes seuls. Et j'ai juste envie de parler à un vieil ami..."

Il se tourna alors vers elle, la fixa longuement, puis dégagea lentement sa main de la sienne.

"Commandeur", salua-t-il froidement.

Indra cligna des yeux devant son changement d'expression puis lui répondit avec son sourire affable.

"Bonjour, Garde, salua-t-elle en retour. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu votre belle frimousse ! Et elle a perdu de son charme ! Mon pauvre ami, vous avez une mine épouvantable.

\- Indra, l'interrompit-il. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici. Que me voulez-vous ?"

Les deux nouveaux arrivants étaient en tenue de voyage. Accompagnée de son bâton en bois dont les branches hirsutes évoquaient des éclairs, Indra portait son éternelle tunique bleue et argent de Garde des Ombres sous une cape brune à capuche plus discrète. Elle avait toujours à son oreille la boucle d'or offerte par son amant.

Il remarqua que les doigts de sa main gauche portait plusieurs anneaux mais un seul unique était passé à son annulaire droit. Il remarqua la même chose sur l'assassin antivan alors qu'il retirait ses gants de voleur... Ils avaient dû faire des vœux de mariage, ou quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait, parce qu'il avait vraiment du mal à les imaginer faire une cérémonie en grande pompe dans une Chantrie.

Sa tenue à lui était une armure sombre en cuir de dragon, d'une solidité et d'une légèreté à toute épreuve. Il portait un manteau en daim brun sombre doublé de fourrure par-dessus, son armure. Et en dessous une tunique en laine et un pantalon en cuir.

Les deux étaient prêts pour un voyage vers les hauteurs et le froid...

Elle parut tout à fait surprise face à sa question. Puis haussa un sourcil perplexe et prit un ton sarcastique :

"Je ne sais pas, je sens une présence de Garde dans les parages, je m'approche, et que vois-je ? L'une de mes toutes premières recrues de Fort Bastel en train de broyer du noir dans une auberge, et que je n'ai pas vu depuis... sept ans ?! Alors oui, mon premier réflexe est bien de m'assoir à sa table et de lui faire une surprise. En souvenir du bon vieux temps !

\- Commandeur, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de plaisanter. Vous n'êtes pas ici par hasard."

Il continuait à l'appeler par son grade. Il l'avait toujours appelée ainsi. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Il n'avait pas réussi à oublier le statut de la demi-elfe. Même en se montrant aussi gentille et familière, elle lui imposait le respect, presque inconsciemment. C'était très embarrassant.

Elle le fixa avec air désabusé.

"Ça c'est ce que vous croyez, Andy, l'interpella-t-elle en utilisant le sobriquet qu'elle lui avait choisi il y avait longtemps, il faut que vous réalisez que vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde. À la base, je ne suis que de passage. Zévran et moi, nous allions à Weisshaupt. Cela fait un long moment que j'ai abandonné l'idée de vous chercher. La perte d'un bon Garde comme vous est regrettable pour l'Ordre mais j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Si vous ne voulez pas me croire, c'est votre problème", ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle héla une serveuse pour lui demander trois pintes de bières. Puis retourna son attention vers Anders, et soupira en souriant. La douceur de son sourire lui avait tellement manqué qu'elle le calma presque aussitôt. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas regardé ainsi. Hawke le faisait (Merrill aussi parfois...Varric se contentait de rire avec lui, mais c'était déjà beaucoup... Et Isabela... c'était Isabela).

Elle ne devait pas savoir ce qu'il avait fait... Sinon elle ne le regarderait pas comme ça, avec toute la bonté de Thédas dans les yeux...

"Alors ? Comment avez-vous quitté Kirkwall, Anders ?"

La question vint le frapper aussi brutalement qu'un coup de marteau nain sur son enclume. Elle savait où il avait vécu toutes ces années. Alors elle devait savoir pour...

Il ne sut comment répondre.

Tandis qu'elle attendait qu'il parle, la serveuse vint déposer les trois pintes sur la table et prendre celle vide d'Anders. Zévran la gratifia d'un sourire charmeur, puis se tourna vers sa compagne en prenant sa bière.

"Je m'en vais apprécier l'air du soir. J'ai l'impression que c'est une affaire de Garde et je me sens terriblement intrusif. Je vous laisse... Hasta luego."

Il prit doucement le menton d'Indra entre ses doigts pour l'embrasser sur le front et il s'en alla avec sa démarche altière.

Indra ne quitta pas des yeux son ancienne recrue. Comme il ne disait rien, elle prit une gorgée de sa bière et se pencha vers lui avec un air malicieux, sans cependant lui sourire. Elle avait parfois tellement l'air d'une adolescente, quand elle faisait ça, qu'il avait tendance à oublier son âge...

Et malgré son ton léger, ses mots furent étonnamment froids. Et lui firent l'effet d'une douche glaciale.

"J'ai cru comprendre que lorsqu'un homme commettait un crime de grande envergure pour une cause plus grande que lui, il devait se laisser mourir là, en martyr, histoire de "marquer le coup"... "

Anders accusa le coup en silence mais ne put s'empêcher un sourire amer. En temps normal, une provocation aussi grossière l'aurait fait sortir de ses gonds comme une bourrasque dans une maison en pleine tempête. Mais il était tellement fatigué... Il n'avait même plus la force de se mettre en colère.

"Anders."

Il leva les yeux de sa pinte pour la regarder. Son ton n'avait plus rien de plaisantin. Elle le regardait avec inquiétude.

"Il faut que vous me parliez. Vous ne devez pas rester enfermé sur vous-même après ça..."

Il avait l'impression de revenir devant l'âtre de Fort Bastel, assis dans le fauteuil à côté du sien, après une dure journée de combats et de marche, où il se contentait de parler de ses peurs, de ses angoisses, de ses insécurités. Et elle se contentait d'écouter...

Il avait l'impression de revenir devant l'âtre du domaine des Hawke... Assis dans le fauteuil à côté de celui de Marian, avec Stormling, son mabari, assis à ses pieds. Et elle plaisantait avec lui, s'amusait de ses histoires, et l'écoutait s'épancher...

Tout cela était loin...

Quelque part, il se disait qu'il n'avait rien mérité de tout ça...

Il n'avait pas le courage de regarder Indra plus longtemps. Mais sa bouche commença à parler...

"Êtes-vous au courant pour ma... situation avec... Justice ?

\- Ah, alors c'est bien Justice... Je me demandais ce qu'il était devenu de lui après la... deuxième mort de Kristoff, paix à son âme... Nate m'a envoyé une lettre après son retour des Tréfonds de Kirkwall. Il était aussi surpris que moi de vous savoir vivant. Mais il m'a aussi raconté la manière avec laquelle vous vous comportiez. Cela clarifie bien des choses..."

Nate. C'était comme ça qu'elle appelait ce vieux hibou de Nathaniel Howe. Il se souvenait de sa dernière rencontre avec lui, dans les Tréfonds de Kirkwall. À ce moment-là, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que revoir son ancien frère d'armes lui réchauffe le coeur à ce point. Il aimait la liberté, et il détestait les Tréfonds que les Gardes des Ombres visitaient régulièrement. Mais la Garde avait eu le mérite de lui donner pendant un temps un foyer. Tout comme lorsqu'il vivait à Kirkwall. Nathaniel et lui n'étaient pas les meilleurs des amis, mais cela lui avait fait plaisir de le revoir après tout ce temps. Après tout, ils étaient frères d'armes. Rien ne changera au fait qu'ils avaient tous combattus ensemble, s'étaient soutenus dans les situations les plus désespérées... Observateur comme il était, ça n'avait pas dû être difficile de remarquer ce changement chez lui...

"Et cette colère qui émane de vous..., poursuivit Indra. Elle est très différente du Justice que je connaissais.

\- Vous arrivez à la sentir ? s'étonna-t-il, consterné.

\- Bien sûr ! Je suis mage, tout de même."

Elle reprit une gorgée de sa bière.

"Continuez", l'encouragea-t-elle.

Il soupira. Puis prit une longue lampée de sa boisson avant de reprendre.

"La colère que j'avais en moi en quittant la Garde...Justice s'en est nourri... Si bien que dés que je voyais un Templier, je... je perdais tout contrôle. C'est encore vrai aujourd'hui... Il est devenu... autre chose... Il est devenu Vengeance... Et toute ma vie à Kirkwall a consisté à cultiver cette rage, je crois bien... Il y a bien eu des moments où je parvenais à me calmer. Je ne sais par quel miracle, mais des gens sont venus à moi pour me demander de l'aide... Et j'ai réussi à m'en faire des amis... Au final, c'est moi qu'ils ont aidé. Aujourd'hui ça me paraît complètement improbable. Et leurs yeux quand ils ont vus ce que j'avais fait... Je n'arrive pas à oublier..."

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge... Mais il reprit encore une gorgée de cette bière infecte et poursuivit :

"J'entend les cris des morts dans mon sommeil... Les cris de tous ceux qui ont péris dans l'explosion, ou pendant . Je n'arrive plus à dormir, je n'arrive plus à manger..."

Il leva ses yeux vers elle, et elle fut consternée de voir autant de détresse dans les yeux de quelqu'un qu'elle avait vu rire si souvent dans le passé.

"J'avais espéré que Marian, que le Héraut de Kirkwall, me tuerait..., avoua-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Pour me punir, pour que je paie pour ce crime impardonnable... Mais elle n'en a rien fait ! Elle m'a juste laissé partir ! Elle avait tant de mots à me dire mais elle n'a rien dit. Elle m'a juste laissé là, à contempler le feu qui dévorait la Chantrie... Elle m'a tourné le dos.. Et maintenant je n'ai d'autres choix que de fuir... Elle a aidé les Templiers à tuer les mages qui paniquaient et qui étaient terrifiés... J'ai cru qu'au contraire elle s'allierait à eux. Je crois qu'elle m'a le plus déçu à ce moment-là. Je l'ai combattue plus tard mais elle m'a juste assommé... Je me suis réveillé alors qu'elle et tous ses alliés combattait une Chevalier-Capitaine Mérédith monstrueuse, débordant d'une haine rouge et absurde... J'avais l'impression de me voir lorsque j'étais possédé par Vengeance... C'était horrible... J'ai pu quitter la ville par bateau alors qu'elle avait réussi à sauver les mages qui s'étaient rendus... En réalité elle s'était mis du côté des Templiers pour influencer leurs attaques et les rendre le moins meurtrières possible. Elle a été admirable... Comme toujours. Elle a tout apaisé en quelques jours ! Je la hais pour cela, et je l'admire aussi. Je n'aimais pas le fait que la paix soit revenue aussi vite...

\- Mais l'est-elle vraiment ? Je ne crois pas..."

Sa voix claire cingla comme un fouet sans pour autant être agressive.

"L'homme qui a fait exploser la Chantrie de Kirkwall a détruit un bon nombre d'effort de paix entre mages et Templiers, notamment ceux de la Divine", observa-t-elle en faisant tournoyer le liquide dans sa pinte avec nonchalance.

Elle regarda dans le vague, un instant.

"Sans doute que cela changera les choses. Sans doute que cela les empirera ou les améliorera. En tant que Garde des Ombres, je me sens un peu éloignée de tout cela. J'ai l'impression que ma mission est prioritaire par rapport à la condition des mages. Ai-je tort de considérer la situation ainsi ? Devrais-je intervenir ? Les mages que nous connaissons souffriront-ils de nos choix ? Sans doute. L'avenir seul nous le dira."

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un oeil inquisiteur.

"Savez-vous pourquoi le Héraut ne vous a pas tué, Anders ?"

Oui il le savait. Ou du moins, il s'en doutait.

Il se souvenait de la manière avec laquelle elle lui avait saisi le col pour le regarder dans les yeux. Un regard qui lui avait été difficile de soutenir. Le plus terrible, c'était qu'elle ne lui avait même pas crié dessus, elle ne l'avait même pas frappé, alors que son visage était aussi proche du sien. Elle s'était juste contentée de l'examiner. Avec toute la douleur qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Mais aussi avec une froideur calculatrice. Et puis elle l'avait relâché, jetant ses mains vers le ciel, toute la résignation, la déception et le dégoût qu'elle éprouvait débordant de ce simple geste. Elle s'était retournée vers ses partenaires pour donner ses instructions d'une voix sèche, et l'avait laissé là sans lui adresser un mot de plus. Elle était partie à la Potence pour réparer ce qui pouvait encore l'être. Avec sa naïveté et sa droiture inébranlables, son bâton de mage jeté dans son dos. Et criant une dernière raillerie à son groupe :

"Dorénavant, appelez-moi "Dans la merde jusqu'au cou." Comme ça tout le monde saura que les ennuis, c'est ma seconde nature !"

"Anders ?"

La voix d'Indra le ramena à la réalité.

"Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi elle vous a épargné ?"

Il se mura de nouveau dans le silence. Sans doute, une part de Marian n'avait pas voulu le tuer au nom de leur amitié. Sans doute n'en avait elle pas eu la force... Mais il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'absurde dans cette pensée. Elle n'hésitait jamais à tuer ceux qui pouvait troubler la paix de sa cité. Qu'ils furent mages ou templiers, humains ou elfes, qunari ou nains, tous y passaient, elle ne faisait pas de concession quand elle décidait de la mort de quelqu'un.

"Je prend votre silence pour un oui, poursuivit Indra. Mais je vais tout de même vous le dire, décida Indra en s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle ne vous a pas tué pour vos crimes parce que cela n'aurait même pas été une compensation digne de ce nom, Anders. La preuve en est..."

Elle leva ses mains pour désigner l'auberge, leur table et lui.

"Vous ruminez dans une auberge miteuse, noyez votre chagrin dans l'alcool, fuyez le sommeil car vous avez peur d'y retrouver les fantômes du passé... Je considère qu'il n'y a pas pire souffrance que de vivre comme ça pour le restant de ses jours. Vos réveils ne seront qu'amertume, car vous vous serez tellement convaincu que c'était pour la bonne cause que vous ne le croirez plus vraiment. Leur souvenir viendront vous hanter. Et votre pénitence est de devoir vivre avec jusqu'au jour de l'Appel. Voilà pourquoi elle vous a épargné, Andy. Parce qu'elle vous connaissait. Et qu'elle savait que vous souffrirez si on vous laissait vivre avec ça sur la conscience. Ç'aurait été trop facile de vous tuer."

La nonchalance avec laquelle elle dit ses mots n'aidait même pas à faire passer la pilule. C'était dur à entendre. Parce qu'elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. C'était un châtiment cruel mais juste.

Il eut un sourire amer. Quelle ironie. Justice lui même n'aurait pas trouvé mieux !

Il emit un rire triste puis vida sa pinte d'un coup.

"Vous avez parfaitement raison, railla-t-il. J'en ai tellement assez de cette vie que je n'ai presque plus envie d'attendre qu'un Templier me retrouve et vienne mettre fin à mes jours...

\- Et pourtant c'est votre devoir que de vivre", fit Indra avec philosophie.

Elle lui donna sa pinte qu'il prit avec reconnaissance, tout en la fixant avec un air intrigué.

"Je dirais même plus..." ajouta-t-elle.

Elle eut l'air songeur comme si elle avait une réponse sur le bout de la langue. Puis un large sourire vint éclairer son visage de nouveau et elle se pencha de nouveau vers lui comme pour faire une confidence :

"Anders. J'aime bien penser que les gens comme nous n'ont pas des pouvoirs sans raison. J'aime bien penser que les compétences qu'ont les gens en général leur serviront toujours. Vous êtes le deuxième mage soigneur le plus talentueux que je connaisse. La première étant Wynne, vous vous souvenez d'elle ? Elle m'a aidé pendant l'Enclin. Et je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui si elle ne l'avait pas été alors. Et je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui si vous n'aviez pas été là à Fort Bastel. Ce que je veux dire c'est que si nos capacités ont pu tuer des gens, elles peuvent aussi en sauver. Et l'inverse est aussi vrai. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?"

Anders fronçait les sourcils mais hochait la tête : il voyait ce qu'elle voulait dire mais il ne savait pas où elle voulait en venir.

Elle dressa son index devant lui pour attirer son attention :

"Voici ce que je vous propose, Andy. Pour chaque personne que vous avez tuée dans cette explosion, vous en sauverez une. "Au regard du Créateur, toutes les âmes sont égales, tant qu'elles reviennent à lui." Qu'importe qui sera la personne que vous sauverez, ou qui se trouvera sur votre chemin, cette âme vaudra le repos d'une morte dans l'explosion. Et vous qui êtes guérisseur, ça ne devrait pas être si difficile, non ?"

Il la regarda comme si elle venait de dire la plus grande absurdité du siècle. Parfois, l'optimisme presque naïf du Commandeur-Garde lui donnait envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Il était impossible que son âme soit rachetée ainsi auprès du Créateur... Son crime ne pouvait pas être expié aussi facilement...

"Cela ne peut pas être aussi simple..., dit-il en secouant la tête avec un sourire incrédule.

\- Ne vous freinez pas de la sorte, le gronda-t-elle. Dans ces moments-là, la seule chose qui retient quelqu'un, c'est son manque de volonté. Ne cherchez pas la solution de la facilité sous prétexte que l'autre vous paraît impossible. La mort paraît plus tolérable qu'une vie de remords et de culpabilité ? Ainsi soit-il. C'est peut-être ce que vous méritez."

Anders ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? C'est vrai qu'il se le répétait souvent.

"Au moins, vous ne vous sentirez pas comme de la merde à chaque fois que vous vous trouvez devant une pinte. Alors Anders ? Pourquoi ne pas apprécier de nouveau l'alcool de la joie ? Pourquoi ne pas retrouver votre estime de vous ? Vous pouvez regagner le droit d'avoir une vie honorable. Du moins à vos yeux ! Car c'est bien le plus important."

Il soupira en continuant de la regarder.

"Que vais-je dire devant ceux qui me considèrent comme un criminel ? Et devant ceux qui trouvent que mes actions ont vraiment servi la cause des mages ? Dois-je prétendre être un sauveur ? Dois-je prendre la fuite ?"

Indra posa son menton dans sa main. Son œil vert semblait scintiller, avec l'air d'être plongée dans une intense réflexion.

"Libre à vous de fuir devant ceux qui vous veulent du mal ou ceux qui vous veulent trop de bien, même, résolut-elle enfin. Cependant, la fuite n'est qu'une solution provisoire. Il vous faut assumer, à présent. Le jugement des autres n'a plus aucune importance. Seule votre souffrance importe. Et comment vous comptez y remédier. Peut-être prévoyez-vous de continuer votre combat pour la cause des mages, et sans doute de manière violente... Votre tribut deviendra de plus en plus lourd. Mais vous devrez l'assumer. Et sauver autant de gens que vous blessez ou tuez, si vous vous en sentez capable..."

Elle lui offrit un sourire humble.

"Il ne reste plus qu'à déterminer ce que signifie "sauver" quelqu'un. Si c'est de sauver quelqu'un d'une attaque ennemie, ou bien guérir ou soigner un malade dont la vie est en danger, ou alors... remettre quelqu'un sur le droit chemin..."

Quelque chose réagit alors chez Anders lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots.

"Commandeur..., demanda-t-il avec un air de reproche. Est-ce que vous aussi vous faites pénitence ?"

Elle le regarda longuement, ne sachant vraiment que dire. Elle avait l'air peiné.

"Ne le dites pas à Zev, rit-elle. Il se moquerait de moi."

Elle vit la serveuse passer devant elle et lui commanda deux nouvelles pintes. Puis elle se tourna vers son ancienne recrue avec une mine soucieuse.

"Es-tu vexé, Anders ? demanda-t-elle doucement. Que je considère que tu fais partie des nombreuses âmes que je dois sauver pour rétablir ma dette auprès du Créateur... "

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se tutoyaient. Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas adressé à quelqu'un avec autant de familiarité.

"J'ai du mal à croire que tu cherches à faire rédemption, répondit-il avec amertume. De quels actes, Indra ? Tu as sauvé Férelden ! Tu as sauvé Amaranthine ! Tu as sauvé un nombre incalculable de personnes ! Ce n'est... pas comparable avec... ma situation !

\- Que crois-tu ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton soudain sec. Penses-tu que j'ai accompli pareilles choses en un an sans tuer et blesser ? Penses-tu que ce que tout le monde qualifie de miracle n'est pas construit sur le sang et la chair de ce que j'ai du sacrifier pour y arriver ? Penses-tu être le seul à ne pas trouver le sommeil, une fois le soleil couché ? Ne sois pas aussi présomptueux. Le crime que tu as commis n'est certainement pas le premier acte meurtrier de grande envergure pour la cause des mages. Et cela ne sera sans doute pas le dernier..."

Elle s'adossa contre le dossier de sa chaise, avec un air dégouté sur le visage.

"Après tout, ma décision d'avoir laissé Fort Bastel seul face à l'Engeance a causé bien des morts...

\- Tu ne peux pas penser qu'il s'agisse de la même chose ! En retour, tu as sauvé une ville !

\- Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas la même chose, soupira Indra avec impatience. Mais savoir cela m'aide-t-il à ne pas y penser constamment ? Non. Des gens sont morts là-bas, Garde, et peut-être qu'une décision différente de celle que j'ai prise ce jour-là les aurait sauvé."

Elle se mura dans le silence pendant un court instant, fixant sa bière avec amertume.

"Tout le monde souffre, Anders, reprit-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Et il est important de prendre cela en compte. Il est important de faire preuve d'humilité. Les mages souffrent de leur manque de liberté et de leur manque d'épanouissement face à leurs pouvoirs, les Elfes citadins souffrent de discriminations honteuses et répugnantes, les Dalatiens se renferment sur eux-mêmes et dans un passé déjà lointain... et les Templiers souffrent de leur dépendance au lyrium et du fait de devoir pourchasser des individus en pleine détresse. Les pauvres souffrent de la famine et de la pénibilité de leur vie, les puissants souffrent de leur solitude et de leurs responsabilités trop lourdes à porter... Et tout cela n'est qu'un résumé de généralités aberrantes et de raccourcis qu'il faut éviter, car l'humanité est tellement plus belle et plus complexe que ça. Cela fait longtemps que je ne compare plus ma souffrance avec celle des autres. Car ce n'est qu'une perte de temps. J'ignore tout de comment l'autre ressent la souffrance, que ce soit face à une insulte médiocre ou face à la perte d'un être cher. Qui suis-je alors pour le juger, moi qui ne sait rien de lui ? Mais si mon expérience peut permettre d'alléger le cœur de quelqu'un, je suis disposée à parler de ma propre souffrance."

Il la regarda longuement. Ce genre de raisonnement devait être l'issue de nombreuses heures de réflexion. Il ignorait comment elle arrivait à trouver le temps pour penser à tout cela. Et puis il comprit pourquoi elle avait des cernes sous les yeux et cela faisait sens.

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle soupira puis eut comme un sourire d'excuse :

"Alors ? Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Es-tu vexé d'être l'un des nombreux objets de ma pénitence, Anders ?" demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

Il réfléchit un long moment.

"Un peu, fit-il enfin après s'être calmé. Peut-être pas par le fait que tu cherches à me sauver. Mais plus par celui que tu penses pouvoir me remettre sur le "droit chemin". Comment quelqu'un comme moi peut trouver une telle chose ? Et en plus qu'est-ce qu'on entend par le "droit chemin" ? "

Elle eut un sourire amusé.

"Tu veux vraiment commencer à philosopher avec moi, Garde ? On a déjà bien commencé mais tu détestais ce genre de discussion, avant."

Il eut un petit rire et but une gorgée de sa bière.

"Pourquoi pas ? J'ai parlé de beaucoup de choses avec mes... amis de Kirkwall. La philosophie, entre autres, en faisait partie. Ça ne me fait plus aussi peur qu'avant. Même, je crois comprendre maintenant quel charme tu trouves à ce genre d'activité...

\- Tu m'en vois ravie, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire sincère. Qu'est-ce que le droit chemin, donc ? On risque d'avoir besoin de Zévran pour ça...Sinon on va y passer la nuit.

\- Ah tiens ? s'étonna Anders. Ton amant d'assassin s'y connaît ?

\- Plus que tu ne le crois, s'amusa Indra. Si nous veillons tard le soir, ce n'est pas seulement à cause de nos élans charnels ! Nous passons beaucoup de nos nuits à discuter."

Elle se leva avec sa pinte pour appeler l'Antivan, et ils s'installèrent tous les trois à la table. Ils parlèrent ainsi longtemps, jusqu'à la fermeture de la taverne.

Anders avait installé un camp hors de la ville, pour rester discret. Indra s'étonnait de le voir voyager seul. Ses actes et sa cause lui aurait permis d'avoir beaucoup d'ennemis comme beaucoup d'alliés...

"Je préfère éviter la compagnie des gens, lui répondit Anders alors qu'il préparait un feu. Je suis celui qui... a mis le feu au gaatlok, comme disent les Qunaris, mais cela ne fait pas de moi un chef de mouvement... Je vais m'assurer que les mages vivent mieux et vivent libres, comme toujours, mais je considère que ce que j'ai fait est un acte isolé... Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en commettre d'autres... Pour l'instant...", ajouta-t-il sombrement.

Indra le fixa, puis lui offrit un sourire triste.

"J'aimerais que vous évitiez des actes de cette envergure, pour le coup..., avoua-t-elle en tripotant son pendentif de Garde des Ombres. Une seule explosion a suffit. Si vous cherchez à en déclencher d'autres, les gens seront plus nombreux à penser que vous ne cherchez qu'à tout détruire sur votre passage, et non pas à réveiller les endormis sur la cause des mages... Et après tout, cette explosion a provoqué un chaos capable de perdurer pendant plusieurs années. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'insister inutilement..."

Elle soupira puis leva le nez vers les étoiles.

"La situation escalade très bien toute seule", constata-t-elle avec amertume.

En temps normal, Anders aurait ressenti une telle culpabilité à ces mots qu'il aurait fui la discussion ou se serait muré dans la colère et le silence. Et sans doute la honte.

Mais le débat avec Zévran et Indra qu'il venait d'avoir semblait avoir aseptisé ce sentiment. Il continuait à se sentir coupable, et le souvenir des regards douloureux de ses amis continuait à le hanter. Cependant, il semblait avoir trouvé... Une sorte de paix...

Oui. Cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver et de tergiverser. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait fait. Il en avait honte autant qu'il en était fier. Maintenant, il fallait continuer. Défendre les mages là où ils devaient être défendus. Combattre l'injustice là où elle devait être combattue. S'il laissait faire les choses après son attentat, ce serait de la lâcheté pure et de la mauvaise foi. Indra lui avait fait comprendre cela.

Il devait continuer à se battre et être honnête avec lui-même.

Il sauverait les gens qu'il y aurait à sauver. Il y avait toujours des gens à soigner et qui n'ont pas d'argent. Le temps qu'il avait passé à soigner les démunis de Sombrerue ou encore Hawke et sa rocambolesque clique pendant ces six dernières années l'avait nourri en expérience.

"Si tu nies que la souffrance est partout, avait déclaré Indra pendant leurs débats, tu nies alors l'existence des autres, car tu nies le fait qu'ils puissent souffrir. Seuls les cadavres ne souffrent pas, car la mort ne tolère rien d'autre qu'elle-même lorsqu'elle vient pour nous. Si tu nies la souffrance des autres, alors ta vie n'est plus qu'égoïsme, ignorance et fermeture d'esprit. Un sage a dit il y a longtemps : "la seule chose que je sais, c'est que je ne sais rien". Alors il faut se montrer humble."

À ses yeux, Indra dans leurs discussions était admirable et détestable en même temps à cause du fait qu'elle ne semblait jamais vraiment prendre partie. Anders ne parvenait pas à déterminer sa position dans le conflit entre mages et Templiers. Alors, il décida de lui poser la question.

"Commandeur, je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir ce que vous pensiez réellement de ce que j'ai fait. Je veux connaître votre opinion sur les mages et la Chantrie. Et n'évitez pas la question, comme vous aimez si habilement le faire."

Indra le scruta avec un air indéchiffrable. Cela lui donnait un air inquiétant. Une Indra inexpressive n'était jamais bon signe, mais Anders ne s'alarma pas pour autant. Il l'avait acculée. Elle savait qu'elle devait répondre franchement.

"Avant, j'avais une opinion plus directe, commença-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Je considérais que les mages étaient bien protégés dans la Tour. Qu'il n'y avait nul besoin de chercher la liberté quand nous pouvions avoir la sécurité... Auparavant, je voyageais beaucoup avec ma mère, mais nous étions constamment poursuivies par des assassins, alors quand j'ai commencé à vivre dans la Tour, même si j'étais triste de ne pas revoir ma mère, j'étais soulagée de ne pas avoir d'ennemis à mes trousses et d'être en sécurité... Le manque de liberté me pesait un peu aussi, mais je ne m'en souciait guère plus. J'étais naïve, bien sûr. Lorsqu'il y a eu la crise du Kinloch pendant l'Enclin, j'ai réalisé que personne n'était en sécurité nulle part. Cela ne m'empêche pas de détester les conflits. C'est pourquoi je trouve que ce que tu as fait était une erreur grossière..."

Elle eut un sursaut de rire, un son désagréable venant d'elle. Anders l'avait côtoyée tous les jours pendant un an. Il avait appris à reconnaître ce son. Il sentait la colère gronder en elle. Il se prépara à essuyer l'orage.

"Tu veux que je te dises, Andy, fit-elle ensuite en se tournant franchement vers lui et en employant de nouveau le tutoiement, ses yeux étincelants. Peut-être que tu as agis pour tous les mages qui veulent se libérer du joug des Templiers. Sans doute que tu as fait ça pour provoquer les gens qui ignoraient la peine de ceux qui souffrent dans le Cercle. Peut-être as-tu fait ça pour la liberté des mages et que tu as fait ça pour eux. Si c'est le cas, je vais te dire que tu as fait preuve d'une hypocrisie et d'un égoïsme répugnant."

D'accord. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle violence ni à un ton aussi cinglant venant de sa part.

"Et tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ? reprit-elle plus brusquement encore. Tu dis te battre pour la liberté des mages alors qu'en fait tu n'as fait qu'imposer tes propres choix aux personnes qui voulaient vivre en paix dans le Cercle. T'es tu arrêté une seule seconde pour réfléchir au fait que ce que tu as fait a condamné leur liberté à eux ?! T'es-tu arrêté une seule seconde pour penser à ceux qui se retirent de la vie extérieure et qui considère le Cercle comme un véritable refuge ?! Non. Tu étais tellement persuadé que TA vision des choses était celle qui était adaptée à tous les mages alors que les différences entre eux sont innombrables. C'est comme la souffrance des autres, Anders. Tu as agis en fonction de TA souffrance, et tu as agis en pensant que ce que tu as vécu vaut pour tous les mages. Tu n'as pas pris en compte l'existence des autres !! Même si tu prétends t'être battu pour eux. Tu as imposé ton jugement aux autres et tu ne leur a pas laissé la chance de s'exprimer sur ton projet. Dans ce cas, à quel point es-tu différent de ceux qui dirigeaient la Potence ?! Où est la justice là-dedans ?!"

Elle s'était penchée vers lui, le foudroyant du regard et pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui, alors qu'il sentait monter la colère et l'indignation en lui. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi hors d'elle. Et jamais elle ne lui avait parlé ainsi

"Et surtout tu penses que ce que tu as fait était bénéfique pour les mages, poursuivit-elle. Tu as pensé que TA solution serait ce qui sauverait les mages. Et le pire... C'est que tu ne t'es même plus manifesté après pour la cause. Quand on commence quelque chose, on le finit !! Non seulement tu as fait preuve d'orgueil, mais tu as aussi fait preuve de lâcheté ! Et une dernière chose..."

Elle se rassît et respira longuement pour essayer de se calmer puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui :

"Les gens écoutent la Divine, non seulement à cause de son titre mais aussi à cause de sa sagesse et du respect qu'elle a gagné grâce à ça. Les gens écoutaient sa voix car elle agissait pour la paix de tous. Mais personne ne t'écoutera avec sérieux après avoir commis un tel acte. Tu seras juste considéré par la majorité comme un meurtrier... Qui de la Divine ou de celui qui a tué un nombre étourdissant d'innocents dans une explosion qui concernaient seulement mages et Templiers sera écouté par les foules ? "

Anders fixa le feu, en pleine réflexion. Il savait que tout ce que disait Indra était vrai, mais jamais il ne s'était véritablement confronter à ces idées. Indra avait mis des mots clairs et impitoyables sur ses pensées.

"Voilà pourquoi je n'approuve pas ce que tu as fait, acheva Indra avec le même geste résigné que lui avait adressé Hawke avant de partir pour la Potence. Quand à savoir qui des Templiers ou des Mages je soutiens, moi-même je ne sais pas. j'ai parfois l'impression que tu n'as pas vécu assez longtemps dans le Cercle de Férelden. Ils ont reconstruit le Kinloch ensemble, main dans la main ! Je ne parviens pas à choisir un côté parce que je connais chaque camp. Je connais l'histoire derrière chacun de leur choix. Maintenant tu sais ce que je pense."

Elle poussa un long soupir pour expulser sa colère hors d'elle puis dit avec lassitude :

"Je ne nie pas qu'il faut ouvrir les yeux au monde. Et je sais que les paroles ne suffisent pas à convaincre les gens, ils ont besoin d'une démonstration...Mais un acte d'une telle envergure n'encourage qu'au conflit et à la guerre... Comment peut-on espérer que les mages s'épanouissent dans pareil contexte ?!

\- Cependant, fit Zévran qui s'était allongé près du feu, les bras croisés sous sa tête, les conflits font apparaître la facette des gens qui surgit face à l'adversité. Ce qu'on peut appeler leur vraie personnalité. C'est une forme d'épanouissement, quand on y pense... C'est ça qui permet de savoir si une personne a du sang froid ou non, si elle est cruelle ou non. Une personne capable d'être elle-même que ce soit en temps de paix ou en temps de guerre peut sans doute être considérée comme équilibrée et épanouie... À ce moment-là, le cadre peut s'avérer propice.

\- Que signifie être épanouie au final", soupira Indra en levant les yeux au ciel.

C'était une question rhétorique. Mais tous avait une réponse à cette interrogation.

"Vivre, commença Anders. Rester fidèle en ce qu'on crois. Et savoir que nous sommes ce que nous sommes en toute liberté.

\- Pouvoir développer tout son potentiel, poursuivit Zévran, autant physique que mental, et pouvoir en être fier.

\- Pouvoir vivre en paix avec soi-même et avec les siens, sans craindre pour sa vie", acheva Indra.

Anders regarda longuement son amie qui avait l'air attristé, les bras croisés sur ses genoux repliés contre elle.

"Je m'excuse si je vous aie déçue, Commandeur, dit-il après un long silence. Je comprends pourquoi vous n'approuvez pas ce que j'ai fait. Et vous avez raison. Je n'ai pas pris en compte les sentiments des mages qui cherchaient la protection du Cercle au départ... Cependant, je ne vais pas m'excuser pour avoir fait ce que j'ai fait non plus. Car les choses ont bougé, depuis. Et je n'ai fait que provoquer un évènement qui se serait produit plus tard. Comme vous l'avez déjà dit, ce n'est pas le premier acte de grande envergure pour la cause des mages. Et ce n'est certainement pas le dernier. Si ce n'était pas moi, quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait fait... Et je pense que des changements pour le mieux ont été accomplis... Seul l'avenir nous dira si ce que j'ai fait a été bénéfique ou non...Mais je reste persuadé que les mages qui accueillent mon... initiative avec détermination s'adapteront et sauront prendre leur chance."

Elle le regarda avec une grande détresse dans les yeux. Puis elle soupira :

"Quelle dangereuse manière de penser nous avons, Andy..."

Puis elle récita le credo des Gardes des Ombres :

"Gagne la guerre,

Protège la paix,...

\- Ne recule devant aucun sacrifice, acheva Anders en appréciant qu'elle eut fait ainsi le lien entre ses actions et celles des Gardes des Ombres.

\- Les gens normaux traduisent ça par "la fin justifie les moyens"", ajouta Zévran sur un ton léger.

Indra sourit puis alla s'allonger à côté son amant, et se blottir contre lui. Amant...

"Commandeur, Zévran..., dit-il lentement au bout d'un moment, est-ce que vous vous êtes mariés ?"

Indra se redressa et lui offrit un sourire éclatant en lui montrant l'anneau qu'elle portait à son annulaire droit :

"Voici ! L'anneau qui scelle mon union avec le Maître Corbeau Zévran Aranai Surana !"

Elle posa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de l'Elfe qui souriait. Et qui montrait sa propre bague.

"La mienne n'a qu'un aspect formel, indiqua-t-il. Mais ce qui scelle mon union à moi, c'est ceci."

Il alla chercher sous sa tunique et en sortit un pendentif familier, semblable aux amulettes que Merrill lui offrait de temps en temps.

"Ce n'est pas votre pendentif dalatien, Commandeur ?

\- Si, rayonnait-elle. Celui de mon père ! Tu as vu comme il lui va bien ?"

Il rit et leur demanda comment cela s'est fait. Ils se racontèrent quelques anecdotes, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, Anders lui raconta ses aventures avec le Champion de Kirkwall, Indra lui donna des nouvelles des autres Garde des Ombres et lui parla de ses projets.

Ils dormirent ensemble et se séparèrent aux premières lueurs du jour.

"À bientôt, Anders, lui dit-elle en lui prenant les mains. J'attendrais d'entendre ton nom dans les bouches qui chantent les louanges du mage qui a provoqué le changement. J'espère que le cas de Vengeance ne va pas trop s'aggraver. J'espère que tu trouveras un compromis. Prend soin de toi. Je veux te revoir bien portant."

Le Créateur bénisse cette femme, songea-t-il en souriant. Elle se comportait constamment comme une sœur inquiète avec tous ses proches, et elle l'aimait toujours malgré ses actes qu'elle considérait comme détestables.

Elle le saisit par les épaules pour le baisser et enserrer son cou de ses bras fins. Il lui rendit son étreinte avec joie. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti un peu de chaleur humaine. Il avait oublié le réconfort qu'elle pouvait lui apporter.

"Tu vas me manquer, Indra, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux en la serrant de plus belle. Je suis content d'avoir pu te revoir.

\- Moi aussi, Anders."

Elle prit son visage entre ses fines mains, qui semblaient avoir acquises quelques cales, et l'embrassa sur le front avec toute la tendresse d'une sœur. Cette pure marque d'affection le toucha tellement que les larmes faillirent lui venir aux yeux. Il n'était pas digne. Il n'était pas digne de tant d'amour, mais il voulait encore en profiter, juste un petit peu plus longtemps. Alors qu'elle éloignait son visage du sien, il posa sa main sur la sienne pour la garder encore un peu sur sa joue.

"Je ne mérite pas de t'avoir pour amie, soupira-t-il avec un sourire ému. Malgré tout ce que j'ai fait, tu me montres tant de tendresse...

-Nt, nt, nt. Ça c'est à moi d'en décider, Andy, le corrigea-t-elle. Et je décide que tu es toujours mon ami, mon frère, et je t'aime toujours autant qu'avant."

Elle l'étreignait une dernière fois avec force, puis se dégagea pour laisser Zévran s'approcher de lui.

"Ne vous laissez pas abattre, l'ami, hm ? lui dit-il avec une petite claque sur l'épaule. J'avais un souvenir de vous en plus joyeux et moins barbant, ma foi. Peut-être passer plus souvent dans les villes et aller voir quelques garçons ou filles de joies !

-Évidemment, il fallait que tu lui suggères un truc pareil, soupira Indra en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne serais pas Antivan si je ne suggérais pas cela, cariña, se défendit-il en levant les mains et en ayant l'air offensé. J'ai une réputation à tenir !

-J'y songerais, Zévran. Même si ces derniers temps je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à ça.

-Il faut savoir se détendre parfois, philosopha l'Elfe avec un large sourire. Bon vent, Anders de Férelden. Ou préférez-vous Anders de Kirkwall ?

-Aucune de ces contrées ne peut m'accueillir de nouveau, fit le mage avec un air désabusé. Et je ne prétendrais pas revenir vers les Gardes des Ombres...

-Pourquoi pas ? suggéra Indra. Rien ne t'empêches de revenir vers nous. Tu sais bien que nous faisons table rase du passé. Pour tout le monde.

-Et vous serez considérés comme ceux qui ont recueillis le mage meurtrier et terroriste de Kirkwall. Vous n'avez déjà pas bonne réputation, et ça ne va pas arranger votre cas !"

Indra soupira. Zevran à ses côtés le Mac les mains en lui jetant un coup d'œil :

"Ce n'est pas moi qui le dit."

Il rit quand elle lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes qu'il eut la courtoisie de ne pas esquiver.

"Anders du Sud, ou Anders des Marches Libres, ou Anders tout court, peu importe, conclut finalement l'assassin. L'intérêt de ne plus avoir de foyer, c'est d'en trouver un nouveau. Et parfois, ce n'est pas un "où", ajouta-t-il en portant sa main au pendentif d'Indra. Mais un "qui". J'espère que vous finirez par trouver."

Avec un dernier geste d'adieu, le couple s'éloigna, le laissant de nouveau seul avec Vengeance, dont la présence brûlante et qui se faisait chaque jour de plus en plus oppressante, s'était étonnamment calmée.

Serait-ce parce que Vengeance se rappelait d'Indra, du temps où il était Justice et possédait le corps du Garde des Ombres Kristoff ? Ou alors... le discours moralisateur d'Indra aurait fait mouche ?

Qu'importe. Ce silence, il allait en profiter. Il y avait des gens qui avaient besoin d'aide sur la route. Ce répit allait être bienvenu pour s'occuper d'eux. Et de lui-même.

Il allait pouvoir réfléchir à la suite. Chercher ailleurs là où combattre pour la cause... Redevenir digne... Rencontrer des gens sur la route... Peut-être combattre quelques engeances au passage... On ne savait jamais, ces saloperies pouvaient littéralement sortir de partout, il savait de quoi il parlait.

Il se rendit compte alors des nombreuses perspectives qui s'offraient à lui. Il réalisa qu'il était avant trop occupé à faire le deuil de ses amitiés pour le voir. Et qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment profité de sa liberté, trop obnubilé par la justice pour les mages à Kirkwall. Peut-être qu'il était d'aller forger de nouvelles amitiés.

Quelque part, il trouva cela encourageant : peut-être que son avenir se profilerait ailleurs qu'au fond d'une pinte de bière...! Il en avait assez de se morfondre.

Alors Anders s'arma de son bâton et de son sac et se remit en route, laissant derrière lui le village et son auberge miteuse.


End file.
